halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Ever-Continuing Adventures of Tapap
Chapter 1 Assault Tapap readied his Plasma Pistol and raised his arm. The other Unggoy in his squad hurried behind him and readied their weapons. His white armor stood out amongst his squad but he didn't care. He nodded his head and four seconds later rammed into the door, opening it. He aimed his Plasma Pistol at the nearest enemy Unggoy and fired. Tapap wasn't used to the semi-automatic fire of the Plasma Pistol. He was used to the full automatic fire of the Plasma Rifle. Unlike most members of his species, Tapap did use a Plasma Rifle most of the time. It was given to him by his commander and friend Deca Zamaxz. Deca gave his own Plasma Rifle to Tapap, when they first met, because Tapap's Plasma Pistol had no energy left in it. But,Tapap gave back Deca his Plasma Rifle when they parted because of the Civil War. Now Tapap was back on his homeworld, Balaho. But there was no peace back home. The Covenant Civil War had reached here, and Unggoy were killing each other left and right. A bolt of plasma streaked over Tapap's methane tank. Although there was no methane in it, Tapap was used to wearing it all the time, although no other Unggoy, not even his teammates, wore their methane tanks while on Balaho. Tapap quickly killed the Unggoy who fired the bolt. That was it, this fight was over and so was this mission. His squad was making sure it was all safe when his second-in command Fapfap said: "We got a live one. Injured, but he'll make it." "Good, call in a Phantom, we have to go," Tapap said. Tapap hand-selected his squad from a batch of fearless, smart, and ferocius Unggoy. They were the best of the best. His squad's mission was to capture an outpost that would give the Unggoy loyal to the Sangheili a tactical advantage. His squad completed the mission with ease, as usual. A Phantom rolled in outside and his squad along with the injured enemy, hurried to it. They got onboard and Tapap sat down while Klim and Lull took care of the injured enemy. Tapap relaxed and rested as the Phantom flew smoothly through the skies of Balaho. Chapter 2 New Mission Fapfap nudged Tapap to awake him. Tapap woke with a tired look in his eyes and looked around the cabin. Klim was sitting next to the injured enemy Unggoy, keeping watch over him. Lull and Yumap were inspecting their weapons, while Bliz was lying on the floor sleeping. "What," Tapap asked calmly. He was drowsy and could barely keep his eyes open. "The pilot wants to see you" Fapfap said. "Ok" Tapap replied yawning. He got up and headed to the cockpit. The pilot was a Sangheili wearing a breathing mask, and once he saw Tapap he asked: "Are you the one they call Tapap?" "Yes" Tapap replied. "Good, good. I've recieved a transmission from a certain Ship Master called Deca Zamaxz. It is for you. I'm patching it through to your helmet comm." Deca's voice came into Tapap's comm. It was a message: "Hello Tapap. How are you doing. If you're wondering about me I'm doing fine. I've had you and your squad moved to my ship. I have been given a mission and I need your help to complete it. Once you get onboard you will be briefed about the mission." The transmission ended and the pilot said: "Tell your squad to put on their methane tanks and breathing masks. We're going into space." Tapap nodded and went back into cabin. Tapap walked over to Bliz and kicked him. "Wake up, c'mon, I've got a new mission for you guys" Tapap ordered. Bliz sat up at the sound of that. "What" they all asked. "We're being moved to another cruiser and we're going on a mission soon after. So put on your tanks and get ready for a mission." They all nodded and got to work. Tapap watched them and then adverted his gaze to the injured enemy Unggot. "Get him some methane. We're taking him with us." Chapter 3 Briefing Tapap felt the Phantom urge as it locked into place with the ship. There was a hiss and then the side doors openend revealing a purple interior. There was a Sangheili, clad in crimson armor, waiting for Tapap and his squad. As soon as Tapap climbed out of the Phantom the Sangheili jumped forward. "Tapap, I presume. Come we have much to attend to" the Sangheili said. "Please, can we wait for my squad. They are a part of this mission too" Tapap replied. Sangheili, especially thyye higher-ranking ones , such as this one were known not to be trifled with, but niether was Tapap. The Sangheili stood still for a moment, then finally said: Sure." Tapap nodded and looked back at the Phantom. "Oh, and we brought some extra luggage" Tapap said. The Sangheili nodded and and raised his hand. Three other Sangheili rushed over. They were all wearing the same blue armor. They picked up the injured enemy Unggoy and carried him off. Tapap and his squad walked through the ships' corridors, following the crimson Sangheili to the briefing room. Along the way, they had to pass through the barracks. The quarters that the Unggoy had were as nice as the ones the Sangheili had. This came to no surprise to Tapap as Deca saw the same amount of equality of all the soldiers under his command. The briefing room was a dark purple room with the only light coming from the table centered in the middle of the room. There were two other Sangheili in the room. They too were clad in the crimson armor. One was working on the table, while the other just stood there. As soon as Tapap and his squad enetered the room the Sangheili doing nothing looked over and said: "Welcome Tapap, now the briefing will start." Tapap watched as the Sangheili who was working on the table pressed a series of button and a hologram of a cruiser appeared. "This cruiser, Journey and Salvation, is controlled by the Jiralhanae" the Sangheili doing nothing said. Jiralhanae, Brutes, that's what we're going up against, Tapap thought. "The cruiser is in orbit above Balaho, and is sending troops down to the planet. Your mission is to board the cruiser silently and swiftly. If you are spotted, terminate who spotted you, if caught there is only one option: suicide. Any questions" the Sangheili asked. Tapap raised his hand and said: "Yes, where is Deca?" "Ship Master you mean, he is currently spearheading the mission." "What do you mean" Lull asked. "I mean he went to Balaho with a few more of the crew, boarded a Phantom that was dropping off troops, and invaded the cruiser. He is currently creating a distraction that will allow you to slip through the cruiser easier, you will most likely meet up with him later. Anymore questions?" "Yes, are we just going to invade the cruiser, nothing else" Tapap asked. "Once you get on the cruiser we will give you more info. Anymore questions?" No one spoke. "Good, then follow the Sangheili who brought you here. He will show you to your quarters in the barracks. You'll need all the rest you can get." '''Chapter 4' Infiltration The Phantom zoomed through the vacuum of space. The Jiralhanae piloting the Phantom had no idea that there were six Unggoy on board. Tapap and his squad had been given Active Camouflage, so they could slip through the enemy camp on Balaho and board the Phantom. The Phantom was now on its way back to the cruiser to get more troops. Something was strange though. Why would the Jiralhanae continue troop deployment when they have been infiltrated. Unless they don't know there are enemies aboard their ship. Tapap eased the thought out of his mind and focused on the mission. He looked around the cabin, he could only see the ghostly shimmers that were his teammates. They had been given special goggles allowing them to see each other as if none of them had camouflage. The goggles could also go into a night vision. The Phantom stopped and there was a hiss as the side compartments opened. Inside the hangar were dozen of Jiralhanae, eached fully armed and dangerous, waiting to go to the planets' surface. The smell was horrific and Tapap had to hold himself back from vomiting.There were also large boxes, most likely carrying oxygen for the Jiralhanae to breathe on the planet. Tapap lowered his goggles, as did the rest of his squad, and silently jumped out of the Phantom. Careful not to touch or come close to any of the Jiralhanae, Tapap and his squad moved along towards a door. The door opened as they got there and two Jiralhanae walked through. They slipped through it as it closed and checked the hallway to make sure it was clear. Tapap activated his connection to Deca's cruiser with his helmet comm and said: "We're in, now what?" "Good, now you and your squad must travel to the cells" the Sangheili who had briefed them yesterday said. "Understood, out" Tapap replied. He nodded and they continued down the hall silently. They reached a door and checked how much farther they had to go. The door opened and they started walking through it. "These hallways seem pretty desolate" Klim said. "Yeah, I think something big is going....." Bliz was cut off as a explosion rocked the ship, closing the door, cutting Tapap off from his squad. Chapter 5 Alone A second explosion rumbled through the ship, knocking Tapap off his feet and disabling his camouflage. He got up and went to the door. It was locked. He activated his comm and tried to contact his squad on the other side of the door. Nothing, the comm must have broke when Tapap was knocked off his feet. Tapap put his head against the door and listened. For a few seconds he heard nothing, but then there was the sound of a couple of Plasma Pistols firing, followed by someone saying "keep on firing, hold them back." Even though he was separated from his squad and they were under attack, Tapap was proud that Fapfap was doing his job, assume command of the squad when Tapap was separated from them, killed, or severely injured. He kept on listening and when he was sure the fire fight was over he asked "Fapfap can you here me?" "Yeah" came the reply. "Any of you injured?" "Unless you count the three dead Jiralhanae, no." "Good, this door is locked and we need to meet up somewhere. Any ideas?" "How about the cells, we still need to complete the mission." "Good point. Ok we'll meet there, be careful." Tapap unlatched his Plasma Pistol, held it in front of him and headed back to the hangar. Once he got to the door, he got ready for the Jiralhanae on the other side, and ran through the door. The hangar was completely empty except for a few boxes. Tapap ran over to the boxes and looked through the opening in between them. There was a door on the other end that would provide Tapap with another, but longer route to the cells. The door opened and a lone Jiralhanae walked out of it. He was armed with one of those spike-flinging rifles. Rare before the Civil War, the numbers of them greatly influxed shortly after the Civil War began. The rifle could easily kill any Unggoy, including Tapap, and Tapap had seen what they could do to Sangheili. If Tapap was going to kill this Jiralhanae, he had to do it smartly. Tapap waited until the Jiralhanae was past the boxes. Good, he hasn't seen me, Tapap thought. Tapap then opened fire with his Plasma Pistol. The Jiralhanae turned around as two blobs of plasma hit him. The plasma caused minor burns on his skin but did not hurt him. The Jiralhanae brought up his spike rifle and fired. Tapap rolled to dodge the spikes. He held his finger on the trigger of his Plasma Pistol the whole time, overcharging it. He got back up on his feet, aimed his pistol and let go of the trigger. The overcharged blob of plasma hit the Jiralhanae square in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Tapap walked over to him, picked up his spike rifle, aimed it at the Jiralhanae, and fired. Tapap inspected the spike rifle. "Thanks" he said latching the spike rifle to his belt. He ran to the door and continued his journey towards the cells. Chapter 6 Reunion Pt.1 Tapap walked slowly down the hallway. He had already gone through two other hallways before this one and had no other Jiralhanae encounters. He reached a door and looked at it. Something pungent got through his mask and Tapap gagged. Jiralhanae. He got to the side of the door and pulled out a Plasma Grenade he had found on a dead Jiralhanae that was in another hallway that was close to the engine. The door opened and two Jiralhanae walked out. Tapap primed the grenade and yelled: "This ones for ya momma!" as the grenade flew through the air. Tapap rolled as the grenade stuck onto one of the Jiralhanae. It dropped its weapon and ran towards Tapap who had rolled behind a crate. The grenade exploded sending the Jiralhanae flying. The second one was unscratched and slowly started walking towards where Tapap was. "Don't think I forgot something for you bitch" Tapap said as he lobbed another Plasma Grenade from his cover. The grenade stuck to the Jiralhanae's hand and it tried to rip it off when it exploded. Tapap got out from his cover and rushed to the door. He walked down the hallway, alert as ever. He reached a corner and heard fire from the other side of a door. He walked through the door but saw nothing. He rounded a corner and found two Jiralhanae standing there. They saw Tapap before Tapap could react. "Look, dinner came to us" one of them said. "Not much meat though" the other replied. Tapap noticed a ghostly shimmer behind the first Jiralhanae who spoke. "Who cares, it is still meat. Now do you want to kill..." The Jiralhanae stopped as two blades of plasma appeared through its body. "You won't touch the Unggoy" a Sangheili clad in white armor said as his head appeared next to the Jiralhanae's. He pulled his blade back through and grabbed the falling spike rifle the Jiralhanae had. He sliced the other Jiralhanae with the rifle, then shot him. He dropped the rifle with a disgusted look in his eyes, then walked over to Tapap. "Hello Tapap" Deca Zamaxz said. "Uhh, nice entrance" Tapap replied. "Why thank you very much. Where is the rest of your squad?" "We got separated, and I'm on my way to the cells to meet up with them." "Oh, then we must hurry, no time to waste. Oh, and I believe this belongs to you." Deca handed Tapap his old Plasma Rifle. It was shiny and bright. Tapap unlatched his Plasma Pistol, chucked it somewhere, and took the Plasma Rifle from Deca's hand. He latched it to his belt. "Thanks" Tapap said. "Your welcome. Now let's go" Deca replied. With that the two ran down the hallway, headed for the cells. Chapter 7 Reunion Pt.1 "Did you do that" Tapap asked as him and Deca were running down a hallway that would lead them to the cells. "Do what" Deca asked. He was carrying his own Plasma Rifle, while his Energy Sword was on his thigh. "You know, those explosions." "Yes, that was me, but only the first one. The incompetant Jiralhanae put their ammo right next to where I put the bomb. That was what caused the second explosion." "Is there a big hole in the ship?" "No, not really. Just a small hole that can be repaired." "Oh." "Get behind cover quick" Fapfap yelled. Bliz dove for cover behind a wall as a series of spikes flew at him. They were all behind cover, but the Jiralhanae kept firing at them. "What do we do" Yumap asked. "Fight to the death or wait until Tapap gets here" Fapfap replied. "Could you be anymore vauge" Klim asked. "Shut up" Fapfap replied. Lull poked his head up from his cover. He quickley ducked as some blazing hot spikes flew over him. "They're getting closer" Lull said. Suddenly, a dozen bolts of blue plasma streaked through the air, and over the Unggoy's tanks. All of the bolts hit one Jiralhanae square, killing him. "What was that" Klim asked. "Tapap, now start overcharging your pistols" Fapfap replied. A Plasma Grenade flew in the air. It stuck to a Jiralhanae and exploded. An Energy Sword then came flying through the air. It went into another Jiralhanae, killing it. "Go, go, go" Tapap yelled. At that call Fapfap, Klim, Lull, Yumap, and Bliz got out from cover, aimed, and fired their Plasma Pistols. The combined overcharged shots nearly burned the skin off the last remaining Jiralhanae. "Good work everybody" Deca said as he retrieved his Energy Sword. "Thanks" all the Unggoy replied. Tapap looked around the cells. They were empty. "Why did you make us come here, its empty" Tapap asked. "This was originally going to be where we would meet up. I found you guys, but Tapap wasn't with you, so I went looking for him" Deca answered. "But now what do we do" Bliz asked. "We go to the command center." Chapter 8 Catching Up With Old Friends Who We've Never Met Before Imne 'Arcu looked around. Nothing, good. He deactivated his camouflage, as did the rest of his squad. There were four of them altogether. Inme was the leader and a Special Operations Leader. Keau 'Fawas and Lymo 'Davad were less experienced than Imne, but had more experience than Orko 'Fultu. Orko had joined the Special Operations Warfare group at the start of the Civil War. This was there second mission together as a Special Operations squad. The squad had boarded the ship with Deca Zamaxz, but then split up with him as he set the bomb. Before they split Deca had ordered them to this able the engines then clear out a path to the command center. They had done the first part with ease, but they knew making a path to the command center would be not as easy. The Jiralhanae still had a crew working the ship, and there were bound to be high ranking Jiralhanae guarding the entrance to the command center. They had a plan and were ready to set it into motion. The squad checked their weapons. They all had Plasma Rifles except for Orko who had a Carbine at his request. Their weapons were fine and they activated their camouflage as they set off. They reached the hallway leading to the command center. Lymo stepped out from behind a corner and spotted five Jiralhanae captains. He then stepped back around the corner. This time they all came out from behind the corner. Orko stayed in the middle of the hallway, while the others stood against the walls of the hallway. They waited. Five minutes later they each primed a Plasma Grenade and threw it. One stuck, while the other caused the armor of two Jiralhanae to fall off. Orko, looking through the smoke with the scope on his Carbine, quickly killed the armorless Jiralhanae. The two Jiralhanae were instantly barraged with plasma. Their armor quickly fell, as did they moments later. That was it. The squad's mission was over. Now all they had to do was wait. Chapter 9 The Command Center "Why do we need to go to the command center" Yumap asked. "Because, we need to take control of the ship" Deca replied. They were all on alert, even though Deca was sure the cruiser was empty. "What are we going to do when we get control of the ship" Tapap asked. "I'll tell you when that happens, now be quiet." They all complied with the order and kept quiet. Tapap fiddled with his Plasma Rifle. It was kind of large for the Unggoy. He needed a smaller one. I'll ask Deca about it. When they reached the hallway, they kept to a corner. Deca turned to the Unggoy and nodded. He then rolled into the hallway with his Plasma Rifle aimed. All he saw were some dead Jiralhanae bodies. He raised his hand and waved it, motioning for the Unggoy to come near him. When they got to him they started walking down the hallway. They stopped a few feet away from the door. Deca nodded and four Sangheili clad in black armor appeared. "Get ready" Deca said. The Unggoy nodded and watched as the Sangheili threw Plasma Grenades at the door. The door blew open and the Sangheili ran in, followed by Deca and the Unggoy. As Tapap rushed in he primed a Plasma Grenade and threw it. There was an explosion among the constant fire of weapons and a Jiralhanae body flew into the air. Tapap ran near one of the Sangheili. He was using a Carbine. Tapap took out the armor of a Jiralhanae and the Sangheili next to Tapap killed him. The firefight lasted for about seven more minutes. Between that time Tapap went back over to his squad and gave them directives. After the firefight concluded and all the smoke had cleared, there was a dozen dead Jiralhanae bodies on the floor of the command center. "Mission Accomplished" Tapap said. "Not quite" Deca said. "What" all the Unggoy said in unison. Chapter 10 Agreement "What do you mean not quite" Tapap asked. "We still have to rid all of the Jiralhanae on the planet" Deca replied. "And how do we do that" Lull asked. "I will answer all your questions in a moment" Deca said as he pressed a series of buttons. "We have the cruiser, you may now arrive in the system" Deca said over the comm. Two ships appeared near Balaho. One of them was Deca's ship. The other ship is most likely a repair ships. "How we plan to rid all of the Jiralhanae on the planet is that we are going to glass all of the parts the Jiralhanae are occupying on the planet" Deca said as he turned around to face the Unggoy. "What" all the Unggoy yelled. "You can't do that" Fapfap exclaimed. "Why would you even think of doing that. Destroying some parts of your allies homeworld" Yumap spat. "Lemme at 'em, lemme at 'em" Bliz yelled as he tried to go after Deca. He was stopped by Klim and Lull. During this whole time Tapap noticed that the black-armored Sangheili stood in a corner, quiet. "Well, do you have any better ideas on how to rid the Jiralhanae from the planet" Deca asked. "I do" Tapap said, stepping forward. "Yes, what is your idea" Deca questioned leaning forward. "If you give us some more troops we could see what we could do." It was quiet for a moment until Deca said: "You're probably right or wrong Tapap. But, anyways we'll give your idea a shot and see what happens." "There are only going to be two things that happen. Either us Unggoy or the Jiralhanae get slaughtered." Deca nodded and turned back towards the comm. "We need a Phantom, 25 Special Operations Sangheili, and as many combat ready Unggoy you can find." Tapap could see two Phantoms come out of Deca's cruiser and head towards the ship they were on. Deca turned towards the four black-armored Sangheili and nodded. They left the command center, bound for the hangar. Deca turned towards Tapap and his squad and said: "Tapap, Fapfap, Lull, Yumap, Klim, and Bliz, best of luck on your new mission." The Unggoy nodded and left for the hangar. Deca turned around and stared at the dark depths of space pondering his recent actions. Tapap strapped into the Phantom with his squad and the four black-armored Sangheili. It lurched and sped off towards Balaho. The Phantom shook as it entered the atmosphere. Tapap smiled beneath his mask and closed his eyes. Tapap relaxed and rested as the Phantom flew smoothly through the skies of Balaho.